You're Judging me?
by Anernerk
Summary: Bianca has a talk with Tori about what her intentions are with young Adam.


**I'm a Badam fan so I usually write them as a couple but I decided to write about their unique friendship this time. Haha I'm not too sure how I feel about the whole Adam/Tori pair that's going to happen this season, but I'm willing to see how it goes. Adam needs a girl! Anyways let me know what you guys think . -Anernerk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

><p>"So when's your girlfriend coming over," Bianca asks examining her nails.<p>

"She's not my girlfriend Bee," Adam says putting his controller down on the coffee table.

"Yet," Drew says walking down the stairs with Katie in tow.

"Guys she's just a friend," Adam insists.

"A friend who was sending you secret love notes. Come on Adam she likes you. It's cute," Katie says taking a seat on the armrest of the couch.

"I don't know," Adam says slowly.

"What's there not to know bro. If she likes you then go for it. You like her don't you," Drew asks putting his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"Well yeah I mean I like her. I guess I'm just a little hesitant, I mean the last time someone showed interest I got thrown through a door," He says.

Bianca throws her arms in the air. "Are you seriously throwing that in my face right now," She asks glaring at him.

"I'm just stating facts Bianca," He tells her with a smirk.

"Look she already knows your secret and she says she doesn't care, so it's a win win," Drew encourages. Adam sighs.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa now let's not get ahead of ourselves here. What if I don't like her," Bianca says.

Everyone gives her a weird look. "Why would you have any say so," Katie asks with a laugh.

"Well now that me and Adam are close friends it's my job to look out for him," Bianca states.

"So you're saying if you don't like her I can't date her," Adam asks amused.

"Pretty much yeah," She says with a nod.

"Yeah good luck with that one Bee," He laughs standing up from his seat on the couch.

"Adam," A female voice says from the top of the stairs.

"Down here Tori," Adam shouts up to her.

Tori walks down the stairs slowly. "Hi," She says waving shyly to the crowd.

"Well she's pretty, I'll give her that," Bianca says.

"Bee," Adam snaps.

"What," Bianca snaps back.

"Thanks, you're pretty too," Tori says with a smile. Bianca gives him a 'ha' look.

"So what do you want to do," Tori asks rubbing her hands together.

"Well I thought we could rent The Woman in Black. I heard it was good," Adam says a little nervously.

Katie looks at Drew and smiles. "Hey Katie why don't we go get the popcorn while Adam gets the movie ready," Drew says. Katie nods and takes his hand.

"Coming Bee," Drew asks before him and Katie walk up the stairs.

"Nah I'm good," Bianca says with a smirk. Drew rolls his eyes and drags Katie up the stairs.

"So what's your name again," Bianca asks looking at the younger girl.

"Tori, you're Bianca right," Tori asks walking over to the couch.

"I am. So I'm just going to get right to the point. What are your intentions with Adam here," Bianca asks folding her hands in her lap.

Adam groans and puts his face in his hands. "What are you, his mom," Tori asks amused.

"No but trust me you'd rather much have this conversation with me instead of her," Bianca says. Tori laughs.

"Well I like him and I hope he likes me," She says biting her lip. Adam smiles at her.

"Oh he does, but that's beside the point. What makes you think you're good enough for him," Bianca asks.

Tori gives her a look. "Well I treat him like a human being," She says getting annoyed.

"And what's that supposed to mean," Bianca snaps folding her arms across her chest.

"Just some stuff I heard. You know people have a lot to say about you," Tori says folding her arms across her chest as well.

"Do you always listen to what other people tell you? You know people who talk are just jealous," Bianca tells her.

"You know what Bianca I think you're the one who's jealous," Tori accuses.

"Jealous of what," Bianca scoffs.

"Me and Adam, I think you feel intimidated by me because you've been the only girl in Adam's life and now you feel like you're being replaced," Tori says.

"Oh is that so," Bianca says standing up and getting in her face.

"Okay ladies," Adam says quickly trying to separate them.

"Just remember I could have Adam in a second if I wanted him," Bianca says with a smirk.

"You can," Adam asks raising an eyebrow. Bianca runs her hand up his arm slowly and bats her eyes.

Adam gets a little distracted by her touch. Tori yanks his arm away. "Seriously," She yells annoyed.

Bianca smirks and sits back down on the couch. "I like you," She says.

Tori and Adam look at her confused. "What," Adam asks.

"I said I like her, she can hold her own and it's obvious she's willing to fight for you. She kind of reminds me of myself, no wonder you like her," Bianca says.

"Don't flatter yourself," Adam says rolling his eyes.

"So what was this some kind of test," Tori asks still confused.

"Pretty much," Bianca says with a nod.

"And I thought your brother was weird," Tori says looking at Adam.

"Yeah I know a lot of weird people," Adam says with a small blush.

"You'll get used to us all eventually," Bianca says standing up.

Adam looks at Tori and shakes his head.

"I'm gonna go help Katie and Drew with the snacks. You two kiddies take care, don't do anything I wouldn't do," She says with a wink before heading up the stairs.


End file.
